fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Fusion Kai Masters: The Legacy of The First Ascendant
Digimon Fusion Kai Masters: The Legacy of The First Ascendant & Newest Protectors of The Digital Universe / Vampiric Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Celestial Zodiac Titan Deity Revolutionary Great Millennial Kingdom Maximum Ancient Guardian Storm is a mult-universal Massive crossover series based on anime, cartoons, movies, & video games. This story follows all the stories of all those listed below. Digimon follows story follows the storyline of Dragon Ball / Z / GT / Kai with mash up from all 6 seasons. Plot Sailor Soldiers Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities Warlord Sailor Generals Sailor Primes Neo Soldiers / True Princesses of The Solar System Infinity Scouts / Grand Council Celestial Sailors Deity Sailors Zodiac Sailors / Zodiac Belt Intergalactic Sailors Sailor Animates Iron Heart Council Divinity Sailors / Legendary Sailor Titans Phantom Beast General Sailors / God Slaying Sailor Elite Guard Generals Time Space Administration Bureau Digi-Destined Original Digi-Destined *''Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon:'' **''Greymon'' **''MetalGreymon'' **''WarGreymon'' **''VictoryGreymon'' **''Omnimon'' *''Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon:'' **''Garurumon'' **''WereGarurumon'' **''MetalGarurumon'' **''ZeedGarurumon'' **''Omnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon:'' **''Birdramon'' **''Garudamon'' **''Phoenixmon'' *''Koushiro "Izzy" Iaumi & Tentomon:'' **''Kabuterimon'' **''MegaKabuterimon'' **''HerculesKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon:'' **''Togemon'' **''Lillymon'' **''Rosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon:'' **''Ikkakumon'' **''Zudomon'' **''Plesiomon'' *''Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon:'' **''Angemon'' **''MagnaAngemon'' **''Seraphimon'' **''Pegasusmon'' *''Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon:'' **''Angewomon'' ***''Magnadramon'' ***''Ophanimon'' **''Nefertimon'' *''Kishi "Kiyo" Tsukyomi & Guilmon:'' **''Growlmon'' **''WarGrowlmon'' ***''Megidramon'' ***''Gallantmon'' **''Gallantmon Crimson Mode'' *''Akane Yamamoto & Gaomon:'' **''Gaogamon'' **''MachGaogamon'' **''MirageGaogamon'' **''MirageGoagamon Burst Mode'' **''CieloGarurumon'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon:'' **''LadyDevimon'' **''Minervamon'' ***''Mervamon'' *''Miranda Kazaki & Dorumon:'' **''Dorugamon'' **''DoruGreymon'' **''Alphamon'' *''Jun Motomiya & Terriermon & Lopmon:'' **''Gargomon & Turuiemon'' **''Rapidmon & Antylamon'' **''SaintGargomon & Cherubimon'' *''Sam Ichijoujii & Bearmon:'' **''Grizzlymon'' **''GrapLeomon'' **''Marsmon'' *''Dawn Tsukyomi & Coronamon & Lunamon:'' **''Firamon & Lekismon'' **''Flaremon & Crescemon'' **''Apollomon & Dianamon'' **''Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode'' **''Olympianmon'' **''CreationOlympianmon'' *''Toshiro "Shiro" Tsukyomi & Dracomon:'' **''Coredramon'' **''Wingdramon'' **''Examon'' **''PaladinExamon'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Dinobots Wreckers Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor The 9 Maximals Elite Guard Valkyries Headmasters Battle Brawlers Legendary Duelists Keybalde Warriors of Light & Darkness / Light & Dark Guardians Sonic Heroes Pretty Cures Section 13 & The J-Team Angels Fallen Angels Devils Satans Dragons Other Mythological Deities Allies Television Shows Movies Video Games Extras Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconian Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures / Pretty Cure All Stars Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Multicrossovers Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Masters: The Legacy of The First Ascendant & Newest Protectors of The Digital Universe / Vampiric Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Celestial Zodiac Titan Deity Revolutionary Great Millennial Kingdom Maximum Ancient Guardian Storm